User talk:72.53.194.237
Welcome Hi, welcome to My babysitter's a vampire Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BennyRabbit page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BennyRabbit (Talk) 01:42, November 18, 2011 RE: Oy I'd like to say that I completely understand and agree with many of your comments. I, however, if you'll see, am still new to this wiki. I only joined a month ago. I didn't make Doug a category. It already was. It already being a category, I don't see any reason why it shouldn't be used. It may not be the most efficient way of categorizing, but if there is a category for it, we might as well use it. The way I see it, we could use this to group articles related to Doug, i.e. the character, the episode, and any information pertaining to this. I think people use this system as a way to earn achievement points quickly; make a category, add an article, get points. Easy. However, if we just have loose tags floating around, it sort of leaves things open, don't you think? According to the Real Life category page, episodes are counted as real life, for, I would assume, them being written in a real-world perspective, though many articles follow this pattern, which makes it rather inconsistant, but I cannot very well sit down and completely rewrite every article on this wiki. I've got nothing to do with "click here to go to this gallery." Like I said, I've only been visiting this wiki for a month. Having a gallery page, however, does give more space for pictures. I'm not sure how else one would do it, as I know I've seen on the Phineas and Ferb and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic wikis these gallery concepts. I've never worked on a wiki before. I can't spend all day every day doing it; it's just something of a hobby that helps other people get information on something they enjoy. Given this wiki's current quality, standards, and viewers, I don't think it's going to try to give any other wiki a run for their money. It's just an informative website. I am not at all involved in your past administration on this wiki, nor in your relationships with other users. I would treat your comments the same as if you were any other anonymous user. In short, I'd like to see some changes on this wiki. I made a blog about it, the Pairings pages specifically, which I find more than slightly unprofessional. Nobody's made any relevant comments. I'm not one to say we need to shut this place down, give it a whole new face, that we've been doing it wrong. That's not my place. But I'm trying to make this work little by little. If someone makes an edit and I notice something on the page that could just look more professional, I do something about it. Your edit about the category made sense in essence, but for this wiki at its current position, there is really very little one can do to try to conform to other standards. I think we've developed our own standards for how this works, and with so few really really active members, it is impractical to change that entirely. My thanks for your time to leave a message and to read this one, BennyRabbit 02:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC)